


♧♢ HOUSE OF CARDS ♤♡ BTS CRIMINAL AU

by HelleFano



Category: BLACKPINK, EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes & Criminals, Dorms, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Multi, Organized Crime, Other, Sope, bts - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, vhope - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelleFano/pseuds/HelleFano
Summary: A company called BigHit entertainment kidnapped 7 talented, depressed young boys.Kidnapped themBrainwashed themAnd now they control their lives.They became the top K-pop idols in no time but they have a shady side business going; casinos, drug dealing, and assassinations.But across the country, other companies are forming their own groupsEXOGot7Monsta XBlackPinkStray KidsWho will end up as the lead group?How will they take out each other?Find out by reading this wannabe hunger games story, about BTS and their fight to sustain their lives.





	1. Dorm Room

"Namjoon?!" Yoongi shouted across the room. Namjoon was standing by the coffeemaker, and not really paying attention since he just woke up. He hissed at the slow machine and knocked his hand down into the table. He slowly turned his head and gave Yoongi a Not-Right-Now look, and continued watching the coffee being brewed.   
Hoseok, sitting by the meeting table in the middle of the room, smiled blank and went over to Yoongi.   
"What's the problem Yoongz?" He asked, taking a chair next to his older partner in crime.   
"It's just, Taehyung and Jungkook hasn't returned yet, and their tracking devices seem to be out of battery. We have no signs on where they could be, I'm just starting to get worried." Yoongi scratched the back of his neck. Why am I in charge of these things again? It's not like I'm doing anything about it ...  
"Oh shit ..." Hoseok lead out, his normal cheer, loud voice, turned colder, more serious.   
"Well, I guess we have to go on a rescue mission then!" Hoseok looked at Yoongi, waiting for an answer.   
"You know ... I'm technically not allowed to leave the building ..." Yoongi avoided Hoseok eyes, and turned to his computer instead.   
Hoseok pushed Yoongi hard on the shoulder, but eventually gave up on trying to change Yoongi's mind. Instead he walked over to Namjoon.  
"Forget it, I'm not leaving until I've at least gotten ONE cup of coffee." Hoseok wasn't really surprised, but if he hadn't asked ( or at least tried to), Namjoon would probably have been angry, and demanded to get on this rescue mission no matter what.  
Hoseok walked down to Yoongi again. He skimmed Yoongi's screen, only to find him watching some sorts of girls dancing.   
He rolled his eyes; once again he was not surprised. Why am I working with these guys again? I mean ... my standards should be higher  
He opened a door besides Yoongis desk, and walked down a narrow, dark hallway, until he reached door number 69, his own room.   
He opened it up, only to find his roommate, Jimin, doing exercise on the small, uncleaned floor.   
"Gosh Jimin," Hoseok rolled his eyes. "Do you never get tired of that?" He crossed his arms, waiting for Jimins response.   
"No." He answered continuing doing his pull-ups.   
"Unlike yooouu, I actually try okay? If you have a problem with that, why don't you just complain about it to Tae?!" Jimin's pull-ups started to go faster, and his facial expression changed from relaxed to tense.   
"Yea! I've seen you two talking a lot lately!" Jimin stopped his pull-ups and sat on the floor. He looked judging up at Hoseok, but it didn't really work, as he was sitting on the floor, far away from Hoseoks face.   
"Gosh Jimin, you're that jealous?" Hoseok smiled and pulled him up quickly. It wasn't much time they got to be standing on their feet though, as they collapsed onto the floor. Their lack of balance had caused them to fall.   
"I swear Jimin, you're THE CLUMSIEST I know!" Hoseok tried to push Jimin away, as he was landed on top of him, making Hoseok really uncomfortable.   
"This was clearly your fault, but I don't blame you for wanting me on top." Jimin smirked and winked. Hoseoks eyes widened and he tried desperately to get out of this, now even more, weird situation.   
"N-no Jimin! Gosh, that's not-" Hoseok stuttered, his face bright red, almost matching his hair.   
"Haha, Hoseok-sshi, you're so cute when you're yourself. I don't like that 'big boy' attitude you've got going on." Jimin just laid on Hoseoks chest, playing with his blonde hair.   
"Oh my gosh Jimin, I swear this is it! I can't take this anymore! You're always so freaking perverted!" Hoseoks patience had ran out, but he still wasn't able to move the much smaller, but stronger Jimin.  
Jimin's smiled increased in size.   
"But uhh, what did you want from me, Hoseok-sshi?" Jimin sat up on Hoseoks stomach, still holding him down, although he wasn't sure wether he still tried to escape.  
"J-Jungkook and Tae have gone missing-" Hoseok continuously stuttered.  
"Jungkook??" Jimin stopped smiling, he changed to a serious, concerned look.  
"Oh ... I thought he uhm they got back hours ago." Hoseoks smile fainted as Jimin seemed more concerned about Jungkooks whereabout.   
"I mean, I'm sure they're fine! But maybe we should," Hoseok hesitated and didn't finish his sentence.   
"Go on a rescue mission?" Jimin got up, and brushed dust off his t-shirt. Hoseok followed shortly, and they nodded quietly to each other in agreement.


	2. Missing

"I mean, I'm sure they're fine! But maybe we should," Hoseok hesitated and didn't finish his sentence.  
"Go on a rescue mission?" Jimin got up, and brushed dust off his t-shirt. Hoseok followed shortly, and they nodded quietly to each other in agreement.  
"Suga! We're taking the spare car! Where are the keys?!" Jimin shouted from the hallway. The door to the meeting room, where Yoongi's working station is, was closed.  
"Uhm, ittd-bbe-shomewhet-Im-nottt-sur" They heard from the other side.  
"Dammit," Jimin mumbled, isn't it his job to know these kinds of things??  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll find them" Hoseok gently gave Jimin a side hug. "You know, if we don't they'll jus-"  
"I know what they're gonna do." Jimin answered cold. He removed Hoseok's arm, and went into the meeting room. Hoseok stood for a bit in the hallway, not sure where to go. He decided to try one of the other dorms. Maybe JK stole it?  
"I'm so sick of this!" Yoongi slammed both his hands in the table and stood up. "You're always scolding me! And it's not fair!" Yoongi's eyes were filled with anger.  
"I'm scolding you?? Suga, please! I'm just pointing out you're never doing what you're supposed to!" Jimin flipped his hair and smirked. He knew he was right whenever they had this argument, but somehow Yoongi seemed to never learn.  
"I just, you don't know how hard it is to do my part!" Yoongi threw himself back in the chair. "At least you get to go outside, you stupid little punk!" Yoongi spat at the floor, only to look back at Jimin's, now even more, annoying face.  
"Geez dude, at least I'm actually contributing to the group. You just sit here all day, brewing coffee to Namjoon and Seokjin," Jimin pointed at the small counter beside the even smaller microwave in the other end of the room. "Oh wait, you don't! Because I guess it's just too much to ask, for you to leave this place in 10 minutes." Yoongi was speechless. This argument was just too much for him. Jimin smiled and stuck his tongue out and bit slightly down on it in a childish manner. He turned to the hallway door, opened it and went in.  
Maybe JK stole it?  
Hoseok tried opening the door to Jungkook's room, Golden boy's room there stood on a, ironically, silver sign. But the door was locked. Hosoek starred at the lock for a couple of seconds, as if he could convince it to open. He tried to push the door in again, but concluded that the lock wasn't worth staring at. He turned his head, the argument was getting heated.  
"i'm-ss-sik-f-ths!" Hoseok heard from the other side. Damn, why are they always arguing like this?  
"Jimin! Oh hey buddy!" Hoseok took a big step away from the youngest' door. He knew Jimin hated whenever anyone touched stuff that wasn't their own. Jimin silently closed the door behind him and looked skeptical in Hoseok's eyes.  
"What uhh, what's up? You findin' anything?" He pushed away his skeptic thoughts, and continued as nothing seemed weird.  
"Uhm, pssh, you know,"  
"So that's a no?" Jimin asked.  
"Yeah ..." Hoseok mumbled, tilted his head slightly to the left and scratched it. Jimin was thinking, he was thinking hard, how should we ever find Jungkook and Tae, without them knowing?  
"Hey Jimin? I recently got 3 motorcycles, we could just take one!" Hoseok's eyes lid up with a passion. As much as he loves being smarter than everyone, he also had a thing for playing bad boy.


End file.
